The Return of the Alliance
by UltimaGoldDragon
Summary: An evil that threatens the very existence of the universe is slowly making its return to reclaim what it once owned. To combat it, a group of heroes must unite to bring an end to the darkness sealed away and restore the former alliance in the process.


Disclaimer: All characters and worlds unless otherwise stated are copyrights of Nintendo.

Prologue

It all began with a legend, as is the case with most epic tales, of chosen heroes by fate rising up to save their lands from the evils that plagued them. This one is no different, yet at the same time it is, but that will come about soon enough. The legend begins with the creation of the universe and the separate worlds that constituted it. For a time, all was good as they prospered, the First Golden Age, but that era soon came to an end. The ambition and lust for power within some residents of the worlds fell to the darkness. They assembled their forces and began to lay siege to the worlds in which they resided. Heroes answered the call of their land and rose up to defeat the evil, time in and time out, a never ending struggle for power.

For centuries it seemed the worlds were damned to this fate until their discovery of one another. Evil lay dormant as the worlds were skeptical and paranoid of the intentions of each other until the summoning of the Great Council upon neutral grounds, a world uninhabited and unclaimed. It was here that information and technology was exchanged, and eventually, as the purpose for the council was, the formation of alliances between the leaders. This Second Golden Age began as the worlds prospered unlike ever before, but that too would come to an end.

Those who fell to the darkness began to strike terror into the hearts of the people once again, acting solo at first, though their attempts were thwarted. Following the example set before them by the Great Council, the forces of evil began to unite, unleashing a heinous reign of terror unlike anything seen before. They seized the very world that the Great Council met, and one by one began to take the individual worlds to themselves. Individually they were powerful, united they became nearly invincible, falling prey to arrogance. All hope was lost as the people accept their defeat, waiting for their grim fate to finally come to pass. It would take nothing short of a miracle to change history from its course.

The plight of their people being too much, a band of heroes consisting of members of the various worlds joined forces to end the dark rule. Gallantly they fought against the powerful villains in battles testing the limits of their very being until the heroes achieved their victory. Each of the conquering villains began to fall, one by one as their ultimate defeat seemed inevitable. Those that remained fled to their last stronghold; the very world that once housed the Great Council would provide their final defense, using their power to strengthen the fortress. Eventually the heroes made their way to the final area, fully prepared to bring an end to this struggle once and for all.

A few taunting remarks were exchanged as the villains made their brief appearance, presenting the warriors with the task of scaling the fortress and surviving what dangers lay within, eagerly awaiting to fight the weakened group. With one last round of laughter on their parts, the remaining dark forces vanished to the top of the tower. Wasting no more time, the valiant heroes began their trek to the tower's highest level, fighting hordes of summoned minions, avoiding traps a plenty, and every last surprise the villains could throw at them. Though these things delayed their journey, it failed to stop it. The top of the tower was finally reached, and what was thought to be the final battle began. The dark forces could not withstand the onslaught the heroes launched on them, even though they were weakened by the climb. Eventually, the last villain fell, or so they thought.

In their desperation to triumph over the heroes, the masters of evil used the last of their power; they joined forces for their trump card, uniting bodies and strength in an agonizing process to transform into final form, a horrific beast of rage more powerful than anything that graced existence. Severely drained of their strength, the heroes entered the last battle hoping to either fully defeat the epitome of evil or at least stop it from continuing its plot. They weakened it until a point where they knew if the battle continued, it would cost them their lives and the ultimate darkness would claim victory. To counter this, they used their power to weaken the beast, changing its form to that of a gloved hand, leaving it with but a remnant of its former power. With that phase complete, they sealed the tower and hand away to be lost within space and time, never to return. And so it was that the heroes triumphed over evil that day, escaping the quickly disappearing world to return to their own.

The worlds celebrated their decisive victory mourning the loss of the innocent who were finally avenged. The quest for how long this would last was then raised. This war against evil took a heavy toll, and the recovery had just begun. The alliance was what saved them, but it also put them into the predicament to begin with. Once more the Council met, this time with the heroes present, to battle the impasse. Eventually the compromise was reached; the worlds would isolate themselves once more, leaving no traces of the alliance within their designated worlds, save for one thing. There was to be a copy of the events that transpired sealed away so it would be never forgotten. With their final goodbyes, the delegates left to inform the citizens of their worlds of the decision. As agreed on, each world wrote a copy, using the heroes as a credible source until the document was complete. They were hidden away with the location known only to a chosen few, bringing an end to the alliance as the last ties became but a memory.

The worlds are separate and have remained as such. The tale slowly became nothing more than a mere legend as the passage of time ran its course, and eventually it was forgotten. This decision, though for the best interests, would ultimately bring about what it was made to stop, for without history, how can people learn from it, assuming that history is actually headed. But with the only evidence of this sealed away, left it as a forgotten legend, something few pay heed to. For them, the events that transpired so long ago were nothing more than a mere tale passed down through generations, slowly becoming embellished and loosing what truth it originally had. To some it provided hope, others amusement and the majority saw it as a waste of time. It was to say the least ironic what the heroes of old swore to prevent would inevitably come to pass and this time there was nothing they could do. And so it is that slowly the evil sealed away begins the process of claiming what it once had conquered. The people, now concerned solely with the problems that plagued them individually on their respective worlds were oblivious to the fact that they would need to unite once again to finish off the darkness that was sealed away so long ago. Even if they knew, the majority of them lack the strength and courage to take up arms and set out to defeat it. This is where the new tale begins, the return of the alliance…


End file.
